<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Night by ConstellationConfusion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407100">Through The Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion'>ConstellationConfusion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatigue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pattycake Productions, VoicePlay - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exhaustion, One Shot, Overworking, Pattycake Productions - Freeform, Voiceplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationConfusion/pseuds/ConstellationConfusion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony works a bit too long, so Layne forces him to take a day off.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fatigue [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tony.”</p><p>Tony didn’t look away from his monitor as he typed away at the most recent script they were working on for PattyCake Productions. His eyes throbbed with exhaustion, his head feeling like it was being crushed ever so slightly by a vice, his body telling him in every way it could to take a break.</p><p>He ignored it.</p><p>“Tony, it’s eight AM.”</p><p>He kept typing, muttering some nonsense excuse under his breath. He needed to get this script done. He needed to make it perfect. He needed to keep going.</p><p>Tony barely noticed as Layne approached his desk, too absorbed in his work. He wasn’t aware of his terrible posture, his dulled eyes, the ringing in his ears, the untouched glass of water sitting by his uncharged phone. </p><p>“Did you sleep at all?” Layne asked, putting a hand on the desk and peering at the monitor screen. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Tony’s hands mid-type and used his foot to spin the chair so that they were facing each other. </p><p>“The script will be fine. You, on the other hand, will not be if you don’t drink some water and go to sleep.” Layne dropped Tony’s hands, fixing him with a stern yet concerned look that only a father could truly pull off.</p><p>Tony blinked and swiped a shaky hand through his hair, his eyes watering from overexposure to the blue light. He tried to reply to his friend, insist that he was fine, that he could write just another ten minutes, but instead he ended up yawning. Layne raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay, okay... five more minutes?” Tony tried, smiling sheepishly as they both knew it was futile.</p><p>Layne reached over and saved the document, then turned off the computer. Tony groaned, leaning back in his chair and letting his back pop, tugging the brim of his cap down over his face. </p><p>“You’re mean,” he said, voice muffled. Layne laughed, lifting the hat from Tony’s head and tossing it onto the desk. </p><p>“Come on,” Layne gently commanded, “it’s bed time.”</p><p>Tony snorted but grudgingly followed his friend out of the room, yawning as he shuffled through the office, collapsing onto the couch instantly. Not even bothering to change clothes or get a blanket, Tony was practically asleep within seconds.</p><p>As soon as he was sure that he was actually sleeping, Layne went around the house to tidy and prepare for the day. He plugged in Tony’s phone to charge, set a fresh glass of water and some food on the table for when Tony woke up, and covered him with a spare blanket.</p><p>It was maybe half past eight when Layne was able to settle down with his own laptop, keeping an eye on Tony while he worked on his own part of the project. Between arranging a new medley for VoicePlay and writing lyrics for the most recent PattyCake project, Layne was occupied for the morning and most of the afternoon.</p><p>At just past two in the afternoon, Layne closed his laptop to take a break and noticed that Tony was awake. His friend was sitting upright on the couch with his back facing Layne, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. Layne walked over to the couch and offered Tony water, which was accepted, then sat down next to him and leaned against him.</p><p>“Hey no, I have to get up,” Tony complained jokingly, nudging Layne with his elbow. </p><p>Layne didn’t move and pulled out his phone. “Nope, the rest of today is a no work day, I just decided. You did plenty of work last night and I’ve done what I need to do for today, so we are going to not leave the couch until I say so.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Tony asked incredulously, huffing when Layne just slumped further into him and began watching cat videos.</p><p>“You’re serious,” he sighed, reclining into the couch and throwing an arm over Layne’s chest, resigning to his fate. </p><p>Layne laughed, glad that he managed to convince Tony to take a day off. “And you’re welcome.” </p><p>Tony only shot him a mocking glare and threw the blanket over the both of them. </p><p>“Thanks.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!<br/>Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed, and let me know if you want more VoicePlay content.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>